<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第二次炫耀 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730934">第二次炫耀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cp：Guti X Raul 无差<br/>又名：生日、密码和炫耀（。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第二次炫耀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是Raul的生日。</p><p> </p><p>相比起这个日子，他可能更容易记住某个重要比赛的日期——过去已经发生的，或者未来即将发生的。况且他的生日时常会发生一些悲催的事，比如输掉比赛之类的，所以Raul并不太注重自己的生日。</p><p>但Guti完全不一样，他总是提前好几周就开始准备，计划着去哪里玩，弄什么样的礼物，如何别出心裁把人感动哭。他的字典里就没有“低调”两个字，这也是Raul今天被他纳入整个计划的原因。</p><p>今天Raul和Guti一起约会逛街，各种娱乐项目都整了一遍，最后还是Guti累的走不动道，拎着许多购物袋坐在路边的长椅上喘气。</p><p>Raul在一边冷眼旁观：“早说你要加强体能了，后天训练让教练给你加训。”</p><p>“你放过我吧？！”</p><p>结果最后一项的烛光晚餐作废了，Guti有气无力地打电话取消预约，Raul倒暗自窃喜，他本来就觉得他俩搞这一套实在没必要，还不如回家做做爱做的事。</p><p>于是在Raul的“提议”下，两个人火速回家翻云覆雨，晚饭都没顾上。那些刚买回家的东西也都没拆，乱七八糟堆了一桌。一晚上的激战后，再醒来已经的中午了。Guti躺在床上思考着为什么每逢纪念日，都会变成这样，也许没有什么比做爱做的事，交配交的人更具有纪念意义了吧。</p><p>Raul在他身边睡得正香，他凝视了他一会，突然从床上跳起来。</p><p>“完了，忘记发祝福了！！！”</p><p>只穿着一条内裤的Guti匆匆忙忙地去拿手机，动作太大吵醒了Raul，黑发男人哼唧了一声，把脑袋又往被子里缩了缩。</p><p>手机推特很快打开了，Guti火急火燎地编辑好了推文发送了出去，看着飞速上升的点赞和评论数，他总算放心了几分。</p><p>“喂，Raul，你也点个赞呗？”</p><p>“别烦....我好困....”</p><p>可是Guti不依不饶地硬要Raul点个赞，大概是看到Raul给不少送祝福的人点赞的缘故，他又有些恰柠檬了。Raul翻了个身把自己的手机丢给他：“自己弄....”</p><p>Guti接过手机，划开屏幕，面对四位数的密码锁信心满满地输入了自己的生日。</p><p>密码错误。</p><p>他愣了一下，神色开始复杂起来，似乎受到了打击一般，再输入Raul的生日，还是密码错误。</p><p>“Rulo,你....改密码了？”</p><p>“....没啊？”</p><p>“那为什么不是我生日了？”</p><p>Raul总算抬起头，迷迷糊糊地说：“你说什么呢？本来就不是啊？”</p><p>他半睁着眼拿过手机，没等Guti看清楚就解开密码锁，登陆推特后轻轻的给Guti迟到的生日祝福点了一个赞。</p><p> </p><p>虽然赞是点了，但是Guti心里的柠檬还没恰完，直到第二天比赛场上，还散发着一股浓浓的酸味，干什么事都不得劲，垮着一张脸，搞的队友纷纷咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。</p><p>他就这么顶着一张不爽的脸走进更衣室收拾东西，Raul的东西散在座位上，他猜他应该在浴室。很奇怪的是，Raul一般都习惯回家再洗澡的，今天却钻进浴室就没动静了。</p><p>Guti刚迷惑完，就听见浴室里传来熟悉的声音：‘Jose！我腿流血了，帮我发个消息给队医，让他赶紧过来。”</p><p>Guti眨眨眼，更加迷惑了：“擦破皮而已，你好矫情.....”</p><p>“快点！！”</p><p>周围队友都友善地笑起来，多半是觉得队长又矫情又可爱。他们今天的表现都不错，球队也取胜了。如果不是Guti摆臭脸，可能会更完美。</p><p>恰了柠檬还摆臭脸的人走到Raul的衣柜前，翻出他的手机，点开屏幕的瞬间，嘴角又往下垮了几分。</p><p>“我不知道你密码！”</p><p>Raul过了数十秒才有回应，他慢吞吞地说：“你为什么不知道？你应该知道的？”</p><p>“因为你改了！”</p><p>好吧，Guti不爽地想着，还是因为这事。他像个小孩子一样纠结了两三天，用了各种方法偷窥Raul的手机，可是他的队长却像故意不给他看到似的遮遮掩掩，他也“不知道，不敢问。”</p><p>这会他总算能发泄出来了，倒又像Raul故意留给他的机会一般。这个人永远不动声色，完全琢磨不出他下一秒又有什么骚操作。</p><p>“我没有改，”浴室里的人说道：“一直是1407，一直都是。”</p><p> </p><p>Guti的臭脸终于消失了。不仅消失了，反而还变成了一颗会发光的柠檬。他迫不及待的解开密码，然后看到Raul的手机壁纸，不知道从哪保存的球迷晒球衣收藏的照片，乍一看花里胡哨，可是仔细一看，在角落里，7号球衣和14号球衣并排摆在一起呢。</p><p>天哪，Guti非常爽地想着，Raul有多低调，就有多会炫耀。他压根不是矫情，而是炫耀给所有人而已。</p><p>Guti一边给队医发消息，一边得意地观望队友的反应，果然，这群备受摧残的年轻人也不觉得队长矫情了（可爱还是可爱的），直接开始恰柠檬了，空气中充满了快活的酸味。</p><p> </p><p>至于为什么Guti不是拿自己手机找队医，没人知道，没人敢问。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>                                                                    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>